Peace of Mind
"Peace of Mind" is the twelfth and penultimate episode of the fourth season, and the 51st episode in the series overall. It was written by Taylor Elmore and Leonard Chang and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It first aired on March 26, 2013. Plot Synopsis The Drew Thompson case becomes a fiasco that Raylan can only fix by besting Boyd in a hunt for the unwitting woman caught in the middle. Recap Raylan calls Winona, who is very pregnant. She reveals that they will be having a baby girl. The other good news: Raylan is being lauded for catching Drew Thompson. "Congratulations, you're being suspended," Art says with a smile. Raylan has done great work, but his list of sins is a bit longer. Before Raylan can leave on his forced vacation, however, Drew begins to make demands. He won't say a word about the Tonin clan until Ellen May is safe. Boyd, meanwhile, is in a bad place. Ellen May is holed up at Limehouse's place. Drew Thompson is in custody. Tonin will likely soon send his goons. Boyd has a heart-to-heart with Ava and decides he's going to go after Limehouse. At the marshals' office, Raylan asks Art for a delay on that suspension so he can go retrieve Ellen May (and, thus, get Drew to talk). "Let me finish what I started," Raylan says. Art reluctantly agrees, but Raylan must take Rachel and Tim. Johnny is still holed up at his bar with Nicky and Picker. "Do you want to keep helping or not?" asks Nicky, explaining that inside sources have revealed that Drew isn't talking until Ellen May is delivered. So Johnny calls Limehouse and offers $300,000 for the young woman. Limehouse refuses to cooperate and hangs up. "Something's not right," Johnny tells Nicky. In other words, it sounds as if Limehouse has already made a deal for Ellen May — possibly with Boyd. Nicky then calls Boyd with an offer: he'll give Boyd the money to pay Limehouse for Ellen May and throw in cousin Johnny for free. Boyd likes it. So Boyd heads to Johnny's bar — and demands that the gangster apologize to Ava for his many, many unkind words about her character. Nicky apologies, seemingly even sincerely. Ava then explains how Limehouse won't respond well to gangsters and Boyd, so she will need to make the deal herself. Nicky doesn't like it, but agrees if Boyd stays at the bar as human collateral. About this same time, Raylan shows up at Limehouse's place with Tim and Rachel asking for Ellen May. Limehouse denies Ellen May is anywhere on the property and dares the marshals to search the property. Raylan calls his bluff by placing a call to the state police. Shortly after, we learn that Ava beat the marshals to Limehouse's place and is hiding in the back. She asks Limehouse to take the $300,000 and hand over Ellen May before the state police arrive. "I can't do this and you shouldn't either," he says. "Besides, she's gone." Ava is shocked. "You let her go?" she asks. That would seem to be the case. Indeed, Ellen May has retreated to her old friend Nicky's place. When Boyd, Picker, and Nicky Augustine show up, he jumps out wearing body armor and carrying an automatic weapon. Boyd shoots the conspiracy theorist in the foot and demands to know where Ellen May has gone. Raylan and Rachel then show up at Johnny's bar just as Boyd calls in with news that Ellen May is at the revival church in the woods. "You lost," Raylan tells Boyd. "Give up." Ellen May is busy confessing to Cassie about her part in killing a man. "Which man we talking about?" wonders Ava, who walks into the church with her gun drawn. She is followed soon after by Colt. Ellen May is accepting of her fate, but Ava can't bring herself to pull the trigger. She calls Boyd. "I can't do it," Ava says. "It's just not who I am." Boyd is understanding, but he quickly orders Colt to finish the job. Just then, Tim enters. "I just can't catch a break," Colt mutters. The two have a stand off. Colt decides to go out fighting and draws his weapon. Tim fires a few quick shots and Colt falls the ground. Dead. Later, Ava and Boyd have a heart to heart — and Boyd decides that they have one last play: get rid of Delroy's body once and for all. Winona, in the meantime, is setting up her nursery when a delivery man arrives. That delivery man is Picker, who leaves behind a rocking chair. Winona sits down and rocks. Appearances First Appearances *No first appearances in this episode. Deaths #Colton Rhodes - Shot and killed by Tim Gutterson in self-defense. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Daniel Buran as Nicky Cush *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *John Kapelos as Ethan Picker *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Mike O'Malley as Nick Augustine *Lindsay Pulsipher as Cassie St. Cyr *with Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse *and Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins Co-stars *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes